Image processing is an important research subject in computer graphics. In image processing, image tone adjustments are studied widely in recent years, for example, an Adobe formula provides a tone adjustment function in software Photoshop CS5, and a user can adjust tone of an image only with little interaction.
At present, the image tone adjustments, especially tone mapping for a high-dynamic range (HDR) image, are mostly performed on a single image. While the tone adjustments for a single image are widely studied, a tone adjustment for multiple images, especially for multiple images with continuous content, which makes the luminance of multiple images to be consistent, is not achieved.